


A perfect kiss

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Sometimes, they’re asked about their first kiss.





	A perfect kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Prompt today was "Second Kiss"

Sometimes, they’re asked about their first kiss.

If Roxy answers, she’ll usually just grin and say that she’s a lady and as such, she doesn’t kiss and tell.

If it’s Tilde however, she’ll tell the truth.

That it all happened under the rush of adrenaline, with the exhilarating joy of knowing they were both  _ alive _ after they had been caught in robbery during an event Tilde was not a liberty to name for legal reasons.

She would tell them all about how she had been the one to grab at Roxy and who had dragged her into a long passionate kiss after the other woman had taken on a robber by herself and thoroughly kicked his ass.

Because even if Roxy  _ is _ a lady, she’s far from being in distress. She’ll do her own saving thank you very much.

But as good as that first kiss was, it was  _ nothing  _ compared to their second kiss. Something that Tilde never fail to mention even though she never ever plans on saying more about it, no matter how much people will beg her for details. She shares enough of her private life already, she’ll keep that moment for herself.

And to be honest, it’s kind of fun to hear about some of the pretty wild speculation it has led to, especially considering how no one has ever come close to what actually happened.

It had been a week after that first kiss, a kiss neither of them had mentioned since. Roxy because she had been busy with a mission for Kingsman and Tilde because she respected that some things would always take priority. After all, she has her own responsibilities. No matter how much she’ll dislike it, she knows that one day, she’ll have to choose her duty to her country over her fiancée and that Roxy will understand.

But as soon as her mission had been over, Roxy had came back to invite her out properly, to a restaurant with no gunmen or crime syndicate or people staring at the Crown Princess of Sweden.

They had spent the night talking and laughing, so much so that Tilde couldn’t even remember if they had even gotten around to eat a bite off of their plates.

At the end, when Roxy had walked Tilde back to her waiting car, she had cupped her cheek in her hand, her thumb brushing gently against her skin, raising it into delightful goosebumps.

And, like the lady she is, she asked if she could kiss her before doing so after Tilde had nodded with a soft chuckle.

It had been sweet and short, a promise of many more to come.

A perfect kiss, so perfect it didn’t even matter that it wasn’t their first.


End file.
